True Intentions
by Runaway-Princess
Summary: Myobi has a wish she wants yet unknowingly to her Tusgiri shares the same wish MyobiXTsugiri


**Runaway princess~ Hey guys i'm quite hooked on Alichino lately and i've already wrote another fanfic for this anime/manga last one was my fav pairing Ryoko/Myobi but i've decided to try out Tsugiri/Myobi hope you like it thanks R&R please**

* * *

How long had they been playing this game Myobi thought silently watching over Tsugiri sleeping form his beautiful face that rivaled even her own beauty she smirked to herself softly walking over and caressing his pale face the reaction was instant his hand shot out still gloved and her own reached out to grab the offending limb that was intent on slapping her away

She continued holding wondering why her own hands seemed so small compared to his big one he was taller than her to but still the beauty that mirrored him encased a rotten personality that he didn't mind showing he was rude and hurtful to her but then what did she expect he hated her kind including her yet like she he was drawn to her in a way that nothing seemed to matter anymore

She could feel his gaze on her and she looked up her scarlet eyes flashing softly and he closed his eyes with a sigh she longed for him to do something she couldn't explain but seeing him lean towards her her heart felt as if it stopped he turned his head just as her eyes fluttered to a close and he whispered in her ear softly tickling it

"What are you doing Myobi isn't Ryoko lonely without you by his side" he asked and the Alichino looked away

"Why stay by someones side when you know he wants another...I refuse to be some replacement for some stupid human" she whispered back close to a snarl and Tsugiri smirked softly

"Finally something that ruffles your feathers I've been trying to do that for some time now" he said and she sighed letting go of his hand and walking away from him towards the open window the ledge was the type you could put your legs up and not worry about falling over both sides she felt the wind push her pale hair back and felt as if it were the right time to just fly away and never come back

But in her heart she knew she couldn't and that killed her she felt like a bird trapped in a very big cage she could fly around yet but there would always be bars taunting her that she could only fly so far before being face to face with her prison she sighed once again and sat there like an elegant, expensive doll that's job was to sit there and look pretty but she hated her beautiful face because even covered in blood , grim and dirt her beauty would still shine through

"Sometimes i wonder what the Alichino thinks" he said and Myobi turned her head to him and he shrugged

"Each of us have a different mind stream...unless its on you Tsugiri they all want your soul but they know we have to fight off the others and get through me to have it but sometimes even i have my moments but its a wish I'll never have" she said softly and Tsugiri looked at her with a frown

"You have everything at your feet yet you want something else" he asked and she looked at him

"The thing i want if i had the chance I'd trade my Alichino side my beauty everything for the chance to have what i want" She said and Tsugiri was stuck by her words he stopped suddenly looking at her

"You really love Ryoko don't you Myobi" he asked as his heart felt like it was breaking unknowingly to him so was hers as her mind screamed to tell him the truth she lied

"Yes...I do love my master but not even my own beauty can compare to the one he loved" she said and Tsugiri sat in wonder could there be any other human with a beauty that not even the Alichino in front of him could compare to that doesn't sound likely he thought and continued staring at the girl

She had been with him for as long as he could remember she and Enju had but since the re-appearance of Ryoko Myobi had been distant so not herself that would bug him to no end she was more to herself as well he thought before turning round and lying back on the bed he felt the bed tip slightly as he looked down at his feet where Myobi was curled up in a ball her head in her arms shielding her face from everything around her

He sighed and sat up lifting his hand and playing with her hair that was scattered around her soon she looked up toward him and she sighed no matter what happened it was never to be she sat there as he continued his ministrations on her hair for how could an Kusabi ever love an Alichino unknowingly to her his heart pondered that same type of question Could an Alichino ever find its self to fall in love the Kusabi?

* * *

**Me- What cha think it sound okay R&R people and seriously we need more people to know what alichino is**


End file.
